


Metal Gear: Sons of Big Boss

by Victor_Belmont



Category: Metal Gear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	1. Into the unknown

The year is 2020.  
In an undisclosed location in Nevada A Top secret military Hospital is under siege, Gunfire echoes in the corridors and Screams can be heard all around.  
An Elder woman and a Younger woman enter Room 180.  
Younger Woman: " Ma'am Here's The patient, Jason Clark!"  
Elder Woman: " Hello Son, there's no time to explain! I need you to go with this young lady here!" She looks at her son with tears in her eye.  
Jason: " What The hell is going on Here! There's gunfire everywhere and soldiers from Fox here! Their Supposed to been disbanded in the 70s." He say confused.  
Elder woman: " It's a long story son, But their here for you and that's why I need you to leave at once!"  
Young Woman: " Dr.Clark we need to hurry! They'll be here soon."  
Dr. Clark: " Your right but I'm staying to by you all some time!"  
Jason: " Like Hell you are! We're leaving together!" He says looking at his mother strongly.  
Dr.Clark Sighs heavily and sticks him with a needle.  
Jason: " What ......... why!?" He falls over and closes his eyes knocked out.  
Dr. Clark: " Now Raven take him and leave!"  
Raven: Picks him up and sets in him a wheelchair " Good Luck ma'am! " she quickly leaves with him through the emergency exit.

5 hours later.  
Jason wakes up in another Hospital. " What The Hell!" He says angrily, he begins looking for the door and finds it but is unable to open it. " Great guess I'll be looking for another way out!" He Searches the room finds nothing, not even a window. Then Suddenly the young woman comes in with a Doctor.  
He moves to grab the doctor but is knocked on his ass by the woman! " Calm down!" She says being polite, He stands back on his feet " Who are you people and where is my mother? " he says staring at the woman but she shakes her head " We don't know." To which he replies " You don't know? Just great where are we then?"  
She smiles " First let me introduce myself. I'm Raven and this here is my associate Dr.Jackson, He'll ask you some question and then we'll answer yours!"  
Jason sits down and replies " Fine make them quick because I want to know what's going on here!"  
Dr. Jackson smiles and says " No Worries I'll just be verifying some basic information, shouldn't be long at all.  
Your Name is Jason Clark.  
Your parents names are Jane Clark and John Doe.  
Your a Lieutenant in the United States Army Rangers.  
You are 25 Years old.  
Your from Boston Massachusetts.  
The reason why you were in the hospital was because you receive some minor injuries from the mission.  
Is all this correct?"  
Jason nods " Yeah Doc, now Why is a disbanded CIA Paramilitary group after me?"  
Raven sits next to him " First off FOX was officially Disbanded but still used under different names, Unofficially they still exist. Your mother was a member of the Patriots! A group who secretly manipulated international governments. Your Father was The Legendary Big Boss aka Naked Snake. The FOX Unit wants you from for unknown reason and your in Honolulu Hawaii. " She Takes a deep breath.  
Jason Puts his hand on his chin and brushes his facial hair " Okay."  
Raven looks at him a bit shocked " Okay that's it?"  
Jason " Yeah! What do you want? Me to cry my eyes out and say it isn't true! Please. Just tell me what your plans are and how I can get my mother back!"  
Raven laughs " Wow you are a mama's boy! Anyways we'll be needing you help to stop whatever Fox is planing and that in turn should help you find your Mother. "  
Jason stands up and holds out his hand " Fine, just don't go getting your hopes up!"  
Raven stands up too and shakes his hand " Welcome to Foxhound!"


	2. Shadows

Jason and Raven are on a former Ravensword chopper headed to an an artificial island 90 miles off the coast of Brazil.

Jason looked over at Raven and said " So what with the artificial island in the middle of nowhere? "   
Raven holding a tablet, looks up at him and replies " You'll see when we get there." She goes back to her tablet and begins punching in keys.  
Jason shakes his head " I hate surprises you know! At lest tell me more about yourself! "   
Raven looks back up at him and sits her tablet aside. " What do you wanna Know?"  
Jason Shrugs " Anything!"   
Raven sighs " Alright I'm a Former mercenary from a group called Ravensword, I was always pissed off and I killed a lot of people.  
Then I met someone who freed me from all the hate I hold onto for so long.  
Would have died too had Dr. Clark's associate hadn't found me, Now I'm part of Unit Foxhound. Good enough? "  
Jason nodded " Yeah just one thing thought."   
Raven looked at him curiously and replied " What?"   
Jason leaned in closer and says " I also heard Foxhound was also disbanded around 2005-6. So how is it still around? "   
Raven sat back and smiled at him " Well you heard of Colonel Campbell right well? Former head of the Foxhound unit, Last year he secretly rebuilt it and uses it for the U.N Security purposes. "  
Jason sits back and rubs his chin " Great sounds really shady to me, that guy probably got a lot of skeletons in his closet. So he brought back his former unit, to what end?"   
Raven picks up her Tablet " You'll see. We'll be touching down in five. "

The Chopper lands on the Center of the island.  
Jason and Raven both exit chopper and scratch a bit, Raven walks over to a rocky area and starts punching keys.  
Jason looks over at her and says " Hey so are we here for the view or did you just really want me alone with you? Because our ride just left."  
Raven Ignores him and hits the final key, the rocks disappear to reveal a secret door. " Done! Our Base is Just down this way. Colonel Campbell had this artificial island created to hide our base, it uses the latest greatest technology including cloaking."   
Jason walks over and leans down and grab the door latch, then pulls the door open " Interesting way to hide a base, Is this even legal?"  
Raven walks inside " Don't know, don't really care that much."   
Jason follows, They walk for about 10 minutes downwards then reach an elevator. They enter it and Raven Presses D5, The Elevator starts moving and a few minutes later the doors open to reveal a big room filled with people and computers.  
Jason looks around and walks inside, He stands be him a man working his computer, he turns back towards Raven " Pretty fancy place you got here!"  
Raven nods and walks beside him " Follow me." She leads him to what appears to be a break room " Wait here please and don't leave! Also help yourself to the coffee." She says politely.  
Jason nods and watches her leave " Wait here and don't leave huh? Yeah Screw that plan!"   
He looks out the little glass window into the hallway, no guards around so he opens the door and slips out. He begins walk around when he runs into a young man! " Hey Be careful people are walk in this place too ya know." He says to the young man.  
The young man looks at him nervous like " Oh right sorry, I'm new around here. Just getting a feel of the land. By the way I'm Alex Stone Sir!"   
Jason looked at him " Nice to meet you, I'm Jace. You look fresh out of school?"   
Alex nodded and replied " I just finished MIT Sir, Just Recruited as soon as I graduated. They said I would have to do some extra training before I can do any major work. By the way Sir do you know where the Break room is?"  
Jason looked at him thinking about how he'll fit in here " Hmm It's down the hall and it's the last door on the left, Good Luck Rookie. "   
Alex went on his way and Jason Continue to look around when he finds a conference room.

He peeks inside and sees Raven and a few other people in the middle of a meeting, he begins listening in.  
Raven: " Sir We have Jason Clark in their possession! We're just waiting for your orders."   
Man 1: " Does he know anything? "  
Man 2: "Not that We are aware. But we'll keep an eye on him."   
Man 3: " He share the Same Blood as Big Boss best not to underestimate him."   
As Jason Continues to listen in as a man walking from the opposite end of the hallway notices him and says " Snake? Hey Snake!"   
Jason Tries to ignore him and keep listening, The man walks up to him " Hey Snake you look Younger! It's me Akiba. How you been man!?"   
Jason looks at him and before he can replie Raven walks out of the room and looks at him disappointedly " I said wait in the break room."   
Jason looks away " Well I never agreed to stay put, Anyways If you all want me to trust you, you need to trust me! So what happens now?"   
Akiba looks confused " Umm what?"   
Raven looks at Akiba " Johnny take Jason here to Bunk Z17 and keep a close on him till I get there. "   
Johnny still looking confused but follows her orders.

2 hours later.  
Raven walks into bunk Z17 and notices Jason sitting there " Damn it Where's Johnny? "   
Jason cracks a grin " In the head, Guys got some stomach issues. Good thing too, thought he never shut up."   
Raven sighs and throws a black duffle bag at Jason's feet " What's this?" He asks. " Open it, it has all the gear your gonna need!" She says.  
Jason opens it and finds Prototype sneaking suit with a modified M9 Tranquilizer gun " What do you want me to do with all this?" He asks puzzled, Raven turns around and gets ready to leave " We're gonna see if your just as Skilled as the rest of your family. When Johnny gets out of the bathroom have him show you where to go."


End file.
